worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Timeline (Dungeons
This timeline was printed in Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game book in 2003. Timeline of Events *-14,000 :Night elves establish the first great civilization by the Well of Eternity in Kalimdor. Investigating the Well releases magic upon the world. *-10,000 :The Burning Legion invades Azeroth to drain the world of its innate magic. The demons are vanquished, but vow to return. *-4,000 :After centuries of wandering in exile, the high elves establish the kingdom of Quel'Thalas in northern Lordaeron. *-2,800 :Humans establish the Empire of Arathor in Lordaeron. High elves teach humans the ways of magic. *-1,200 :The empire of Arathor fragments into seven autonomous nations. *-40 :The Burning Legion corrupts orcs on the world of Draenor. The once noble, shamanistic orc clans unite and become the rampaging Horde. *1 :The Dark Portal is opened and the Horde begins its invasion of Azeroth. *4 :The Horde conquers the kingdom of Stormwind. The seven human nations of Lordaeron unite against the Horde, with assistance from high elves and dwarves. The Alliance of Lordaeron is founded under the command of Lord Anduin Lothar. *6 :The Horde invades Lordaeron and destroys much of Quel'Thalas. Alliance forces push back, but Lord Lothar is killed. Spurred by Lothar's Death, the Alliance armies crush the Horde and destroy the Dark Portal. The Alliance places Horde survivors into internment camps. *7 :The shaman Ner'zhul reopens the Dark Portal between Draenor and Azeroth, sending orcs to steal artifacts to open multiple Portals on Draenor. Alliance forces venture through the Dark Portal to stop Ner'zhul. The shaman opens his new Portals, but their energies spiral out of control. The Alliance forces destroy the Dark Portal so that Azeroth is not consumed by the raging energies. The blasted world of Draenor tears itself apart. *23 :The orc Thrall, raised as a slave by humans, sets out on a quest to find his lost heritage. He reunites a number of renegade orc clans and leads them in revolt against the Alliance. *24 :Thrall becomes the new Warchief of the Horde and reintroduces his people to their abandoned shamanic culture. *25 :The Horde captures Alliance ships and makes a dangerous journey past the Maelstrom to the unexplored lands of Kalimdor. A mysterious plague of undeath sweeps across the Northern realm of Northrend on Lordaeron; the Knights of the Silver Hand investigate. :Prince Arthas, a Knight of the Silver Hand, becomes corrupted in overzealous pursuit to destroy the undead Scourge. He is transformed into a death knight and leads the Scourge in a rampage across Lordaeron. The destruction heralds the return of the Burning Legion; Alliance forces flee to Kalimdor in hopes of finding the means to defeat the demons. :Horde and Alliance forces unite against the Burning Legion. They empower the World Tree to destroy the demon Archimonde and defeat the Burning Legion. The surviving mortal forces establish new colonies on Kalimdor. *26 :Present Time. One year after the Battle of Mount Hyjal, mortal races explore and settle the wild continent of Kalimdor. Increasing encounters with demons and undead suggest that the long years of battle are not over.... The Aftermath... and the Future Though victory was theirs, the mortal races found themselves in a world shattered by war. The scourge and the Burning Legion had all but destroyed the civilizations of Lordaeron - and had almost finished the job in Kalimdor. The orcs, led by Warchief Thrall, have found a new homeland on the continent of Kalimdor and spirit brothers in the races of the tauren who lent their aid in the climactic battle. The once unstoppable juggernauth of the Horde bgecame a loose coalition of orcs, tauren, and others dedicated to survival and prosperity rather than conquest. Their peace was short lived, regrettably, when new Alliance forces arrived from Lordaeron some months later. The fleet was under the command of Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore - father of Jaina Proudmoore, a hero of the Second War, and a staunch enemy of the Horde. Kategooria:Timelines